The present invention relates to a thread storage and feed device having a winding body to which the thread is fed to form a supply which is removable overhead in the region of a conical widened portion, arms being arranged cross-wise to an angular channel of the conical widened portion, said arms extending into slots in the region of the conical widened portion of the winding body and being directed towards corners of a polygon.
In the known thread storage and feed devices of this kind (Federal Republic of Germany Pat. No. 2 417 440) arms are provided cross-wise to an angular channel between the conical widened portion and the adjacent cylindrical winding body. Adaptation to the yarn to be used is effected by displacing said arms. However, with the increasing output of looms difficulties in withdrawal can arise in the case of highly elastic threads.
From Federal Republic of Germany OS 2 035 754 there is furthermore known a polygonal winding body which consists of four arms arranged at equal angles apart and with which there is associated a controlled active push surface which follows behind the thread feed point. In this case also, the working of highly elastic threads results in withdrawal problems when the looms to be supplied operate with high thread capacity.